The present disclosure relates to a system and method of configuring a laboratory automation system, the laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system and at least one laboratory station.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. Such a laboratory sample distribution systems typically provide for a high throughput and for reliable operation.
In order to provide for the possibility to deliver samples or sample containers to laboratory stations using a laboratory sample distribution system, laboratory stations are typically placed adjacent to a transport plane of the laboratory sample distribution system. However, it has been recognized that the laboratory stations have to be placed exactly at a specific position adjacent to the transport plane in order to provide for a reliable transfer of samples or sample containers. As transport planes of sample distribution systems can have quite large dimensions, this requires an accurate metering of large distances in order to position a laboratory station correctly.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of configuring a laboratory automation system that allows for easy configuration.